Elegantly Hollow
by Loveheart326
Summary: Fluttershy can't feel any emotions, her father is worried about her, he finds somepony by the name of Twilight Sparkle to help her. The two become very close, but Fluttershy's mother is manipulative, if she wants Fluttershy to break Twilight's heart, she will get what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

Elegantly Hollow by Loveheart326

* * *

The Letter

It was a beautiful sunny day, birds were singing, they sang the most beautiful songs that day. Fillies were playing infront of the houses but in the villa of Lis' they did not dare to go, it was an unknown place to everypony, it was such a dark and a mysterious place, some tales say that it is haunted, but everypony knows there are ponies living there, so that was just a tale for fillies, so they wouldn't go near it, some other tales say that the mother and the daughter that lived there are emotionless and that they are just lost ghosts in a body of ponies, everypony knew that the father of the family was a nice, kind man. He never treated anypony with anything else but respect.

Even though those were just old tales one can never be sure, so they stayed way from the grand villa.

Fancy Pants walked into the living room and saw his beautiful daughter, her coat was as yellow as sunflowers and her mane as pink as roses, she was playing the piano that he bought her all those years ago, in hope it might wake some emotion in her, but it only drew him further away from his beloved daughter.

"How do you feel my dear?" Fancy asked her daughter "sweetie?" he called once again

"I heard you" the yellow pegasus stopped playing, but didn't look at her father.

Fancy jumped a bit "W-well my darling, h-how are you?" he reapeted himself.

"I don't know" she said.

Fancy Pants looked at her in concern, this is not the first time she told him that, actually, everytime he would ask that question he would always gets the same reply, he knew it was his responsabillity to end this, he couldn't bare to see his daughter like this anymore.

He went up to his room and with his magic pooled out 7 books that showed the best therapists in all of Equestria. He sarched and searched and then he came across a name that was familiar "Twilight Sparkle" he tilted his head a bit "I heard she's Celestia's prised pupil, she must know how to cure my daughter" he said as he put all the books back where they were placed and took a paper and a quill and started writing

 _Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

 _My daughter is in need of your help,_

 _she seems distant and cold,_

 _I tried everything that is in my power to help her,_

 _but nothing worked._

 _Please come and help her,_

 _we live in a town not far away from Ponyville._

 _Thank You,_

 _Fancy Pants_

He put the quill down, he was shaking, sweating and he felt like he is going to faint, he took a deep breath. His horn sparkled and within a few seconds the letter was gone "Now we only have to wait" he said turning his head "I hope she can help you, my darling" he said with a sigh and went downstairs.

When he came down her saw his wife, Fleur De Lis, was gracefully walking in the hall towards Fluttershy's room, a glass of vine was floating beside her, Fancy walked up to her.

"Uh, Darling I-" Fleur turned around.

"Ah, darling...what is the matter?" She asked.

"Our daughter, s-she seems distant and cold and just plain hollow, I'-"

"I'm sure she's fine" The mare said bluntly, setting her glass of vine on the table

"But-" He started, but Fleur walked away.

He watched her go, she was so beautiful, in his eyes, she was an angel, but little did he know, it's because of her that their beloved daughter is like this, ever since birth she manipulated her and made her like this, Fancy didn't know this and was so blind. He looked at her as she was the miricle of Equestria, he remembered how they first met, it was in school, they were close friends back then, though he did remember she was a little harsh, but it was all in teenage years, so it was understandable. He looked as she was helping their daughter play the piano, his heart ached when he saw his daughter, he could see the pain and sadness in her, but she was always like that, it's not anything new, she was always distant, cold and seemed to always be playing the piano, as if it was her duty to play it, but he liked to hear her play, it was his only was to recognize her emotions, of course it was hard sometimes, but he learned it somehow, he, himself, doesn't even know how, but he did.

He was awoken from his thoughts by a bell, "Come in" he said, the bell rang few more times.

Fleur let out an annoyed sigh "Honey, why isn't he coming in" she said putting a hoof to her forehead in a dramatic way.

The bell rang again "Please make it stop" Fluttershy said, looking at her piano.

Fancy looked at Fluttershy, when the bell rang again "Coming!" He said.

He ran to the door as fast as he could.

He opened the door and in front of him was standing a purple unicorn who was around Fluttershy's age, she had dark purple mane and tail with some pink and light purple highlights, she had purple eyes as well.

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle, I-I got your letter, it said that your daughter is in need of some sort of help?" She introduced herself politely.

"Yes, m-my daughter doesn't seem to show any emotion what-so-ever. C-can you help her?" Fancy explaind.

"Hmm, this is going to be harder then I thought" she said, taking a book and levitating it with her magic "I never met a pony who doesn't show _any_ emotion" Fancy looked at her with concern "B-but I'm sure I can fix it" Twilight said, a bit nervous.

"Ahh, I hoped you could" he said stepping asaide "here come in"

"Thank you" she said coming in.

They walked through the hall, Twilight was looking around the house, everything looked so fancy, she had never seen anything like this before.

"Fluttershy, this is Twilight, she came here to help you" Twilight walked in and saw a yellow pegasus looking at her, not too bitterly, but not so softly either.

 _Oh boy, this is going to be a long journey_ she thought


	2. Chapter 2

Elegantly Hollow by Loveheart326

* * *

First day

"Fluttershy, this is Twilight, she came here to help you" Twilight walked in and saw a yellow pegasus looking at her, not too bitterly, but not so softly either.

 _Oh boy, this is going to be a long journey_ she thought

Fluttershy observed the purple unicorn carefully, she came closer to her, her left wing stroked trough Twilight's mane, Fluttershy turned around "Mother, what should I do with it?" she asked her mother, who was looking at Twilight in disgust.

Twilight was looking Fluer in the eyes, her big purple eyes, full of hatered and loathing.

Twilight gulped hard.

Fleur turned to her husband "who is this?" she asked angerly.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you" Twilight said with a little bow.

Fleur was disgusted "What is it doing here?" she asked.

"W-well, she's here to help our dear Fluttershy, of course." Fancy said.

Fleur put a fake smile on her face and walked away gracefully.

Twilight looked at the fancy stallion.

"You can go to your room, your dear. Fluttershy will show you where it is, right Fluttershy?" he said politely, fluttershy looked at him and nodded.

"This way" she said and started to walk upstairs.

"...So, um..You're Fluttershy correct?" Twilight aksed politely.

"Correct, and you're a pony who came here to cause trouble, correct?" Fluttershy said bitterly.

Twilight stopped for a moment, "N-no, who told you that?"

"I figured" Fluttershy said bluntly.

"Well, no, I'm here to he-"

"Here's your room" she said, as she dropped Twilight's bags and went out.

"Tha-" Twilight was cut off by the sound of doors closing "-nk you" she whispered as she looked to the floor.

A tear fell from her eye, she remembered all the ponies she had helped, all the happy smiles and waves she recived at the end, but this, the mare she was supposed to help, she looked unfixable, like glass broken into million pieces, like a popped bubble.

She feared the worst, this poor mare is going to live the rest of her life like this, 'no' she thought 'I'm not going to give up until she's alright!', she took a deep breath and raised her head, she decided to start off normaly, just like she's the roommate of the mare.

She looked around the room, it was a dull green colour with a bit of light pink in it, she went to her bed and put her bags on it. She set beside them, she sighed and threw herself onto the bed, she turned on her left hip and closed her eyes, she needed some rest.

She soon fell asleep and dreamt about freedom. She dreamt how she didn't have this job.

She dreamt that she had friends, but not just any friends, she dreamt that she and her friends were famous elements of harmony, she was always facinated by elements of harmony and always day-dreamed to have possesed such power.

After a 3 hour nap she got out of the bed and went downstairs, she wanted to explore the place she is going to be living in for a while.

She was going down the steps when she heard voices from, what she assumed was, Fluttershy's room.

"Who is she, mother?" She heard a soft voice

"Your father brought her here, she can't be trusted, he wants to seperate us!"

There was a gasp.

"That won't happen, will it?"

"Of course not."

there was silence for few seconds

"You know what dear? Befriend a little unicorn"

"But, why mother?"

"Don't cut me off" The voice hissed

"My apologies"

"Befriend that little pest and then when she trusts you, break her heart!"

"Bu-"

"Shhhh, honey, you are going to do that because I'm the only one you can trust ok?"

"Yes, mother"

Twilight's eyes widend, she never thought this could be possible, now she understands why the yellow mare is like this.

She gasped at the sounds of hoofsteps coming from the room, she quickly used her magic to teleport, she teleported to the gurdens.

She was gasping for air, she put a hoof to her chest and exhaled in relief "I-I can't believe that Miss Lis would do somehing like this to her daughter" she said, still shocked from what she heard.

She frowned, "she wants a broken heart? She's going to get a broken heart, but not mine"

After a nice walk, that lasted around fifteen minutes, she went back inside.

While walking she stumbled on Fleur and gave her a fake smile, which Fleur returned just as fakely "I can't believe that a poor mare needs to have you as a parent" Twilight murmured.

She got to the kitchen, Fluttershy was at the table just looking at a spoon, her eyes were glassy, like she had been crying, but that's not possible thought Twilight, if she can't feel anything she can't feel sad, right? Well, she's about to find out.

"Hello" Twilight said with a friendly voice.

Fluttershy looked at her "Greetings to you too, Twilight Sparkle" she said in a most emotionless voice Twilight ever heard.

"um...how are you?"

"good, I suppose" Fluttershy replied.

"well, um...ok" Twilight said, going to sit next to the yellow mare.

"We're having a turkey today" Fancy said

"Oh, actually I'm vegetarian" Twilight said politely

"Don't worry dear, Fluttershy is too" Fancy assured.

After dinner Fluttershy excused herself to go to the library.

Few minutes after Twilight went to library herself and caught Fluttershy reading a book called 'Wicked: The Life And Times Of Wicked Queen Of The West' it looked like she was at the end of the book.

Fluttershy read the last page of the book

 _And the Queen? In the life of a Queen, there is no after, in the ever after of a Queen, there is no happily; in the story of a Queen, there is no afterword. Of that part that is beyond the life story, beyond the story of life, there is-alas, or perhaps thank mercy-no telling. She was dead, dead and gone, and all that was left of her was the carapace of her reputation for mailce._

 _"And there the wicked old Queen stayed for a good long time."_

 _"And did she ever come out?"_

 _"Not yet"_

She closed her book and their eyes met, Fluttershy's emotionless eyes met with Twilight's sparkly ones.

Fluttershy wanted to get out of the library but Twilight shut the door with her magic angerly, Fluttershy looked at the purple unicorn.

"What happened this afternoon?"


End file.
